Conviviendo con papà
by Adriss
Summary: Sarada nos relatará como se siente tras la nueva convivencia con su padre. SasusaraSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Conviviendo con papá.**

Resumen: Después de la batalla contra los Shin's, Uchiha Sasuke decide regresar a la aldea para tomarse un descanso y de paso pasar tiempo con su familia después de 12 largos años.

La no tan pequeña Sarada nos relatara sus vivencias, emociones y sentimientos que surgirán con esta nueva etapa de su vida.

¡Por fin pasara tiempo con su padre!

¿Nos acompañas en esta pequeña historia?

 **Nota autora:** Los invito a que me acompañen con este nuevo proyecto donde pienso redactar la vida de la familia Uchiha, un fic SasusaraSaku.

No creo hacerlo largo, menos de 10 capítulos tendrá.

Nos leemos en la semana entrante…

Mis saludos!

Adriss


	2. Chapter 2: Hogar

**Conviviendo con papá.**

 **Nota autora:** Hola gente linda ¿cómo están? Me imagino que muy contentos con el final del Gaiden. Y quien no? La verdad fue hermoso, decir que Sasuke y Sakura no se aman es una tremenda mentira, ellos son tal para cual y se los dice una mujer que fue fielmente y aun es fan del Narusaku, pero me gusta y ahora más el Sasusaku. Como ya he dicho a muchos: Sasuke Uchiha y Kishimoto me cerraron la boca. Nunca había imaginado a Sasuke en plan amoroso hasta ahora jajaja, bueno la verdad si más o menos lo había imaginado pero en mi cabeza no cabía eso.

Bueno, los dejo con este capítulo, espero que les guste y que comenten (aunque sea para saludar).

Pd: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto…

 **Capítulo 1: Hogar.**

El molesto sonido del despertador sonó a las 8:00 a.m. y no me quedo otra que levantarme.

Me duche y vestí con mi atuendo favorito y medite un segundo para dirigirme a desayunar.

Como mamá había destrozado nuestra antigua casa ahora estábamos viviendo en otra, una mucho más grande y espaciosa, pero sobretodo resistente.

Y a diferencia de la anterior esta tenía muchas habitaciones y los dormitorios contaban con su propio baño personal. La cocina y sala eran muy grandes y su combinación de colores daba mucha armonía.

Armonía que en esta casa se necesitaba.

Y no, no estoy hablando por el temperamento de mi madre, sino del mío.

Porque debo admitir que desde que llegamos de nuestro encuentro con los Shin's he estado muy malhumorada.

Pero mi mal de humor tiene un nombre y apellido.

Sasuke Uchiha.

El hombre al que suelo llamar padre.

Y se preguntaran el ¿por qué?

Bueno les contare que desde nuestro regreso él nos acompañó y se instaló en casa, bueno en la casa que tuvimos que comprar (gracias a mi hermosa madre) y desde entonces convivimos los tres juntos.

Hasta aquí la historia transcurre de maravilla. Siempre quise estar con mi padre y pasar tiempo con él, pero ahora que lo conozco un poco es diferente.

No es que no lo quiera, es que me cuesta entenderlo, vale me cuesta bastante.

Mi madre suele decirme que tengo que darle tiempo a las cosas, que a mi padre le cuesta expresarse con los demás y que cuando llegue el debido tiempo se dará nuestro momento.

Y aunque a mí no me guste esperar prometí que haría mi esfuerzo por tener una buena relación más cercana con mi padre. Que era lo que siempre quise pero como el hombre nunca habla y vive del silencio me vive jodiendo la existencia y meta.

Pero eso no impedirá que afloje en mi objetivo, estoy decidida a triunfar sobre mi objetivo.

Después de mirarme por última vez en el espejo y comprobar que esté completamente prolija y presentable me dirigí al comedor.

-Buenos días- salude a mis padres y me acomode en el asiento que daba bien al frente del de mi padre.

-Buenos días- me respondieron ambos.

Mamá nos sirvió el desayuno y todos comenzamos a comer. Esta escena se había vuelto cotidiana en nuestra familia, el desayuno en silencio y cada uno saboreando los alimentos.

Después de ello mama siempre nos entregaba nuestros bentos y cada uno hacia sus deberes. Papá iba a lo del Hokage, mamá quedaba en casa y yo iba a la academia.

En la academia estábamos a pocos días del gran examen para graduarnos. Y yo me encontraba bastante tranquila, después del examen nos organizarían en grupos como alguna vez les toco a mis padres.

Eso sí me tenía bastante ansiosa, deseaba saber ya con quien iba estar. Aunque con todos mis compañeros me llevaba bien, me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que tuviera que abrirme mucho más con personas.

Aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Durante el resto del día mis pensamientos estuvieron metidos entre ese tema y mi relación con papá. Enserió quería tener una relación más cercana con mi padre.

Y mis preguntas para este tema eran ¿Cómo acercarme más?

La mejor solución que se me ocurrió fue la de hacer preguntas personales para así ir avanzando y dando pasos.

La pregunta que no llegue a responder fue en que momento lo haría.

Pequeño el detalle.

Bueno, algo ya era algo.

Después de la academia fui con Choucho a pasar el rato, en realidad fuimos a tomar unos helados hasta que se hizo la hora de regresar a casa.

Siempre pienso que a pesar de que muchas veces sale con cualquier cosa, yo la quiero. Es difícil conseguir amigos así y a mí me tocó la suerte de tenerla tan cerca.

Cuando llegue mi madre estaba con sus arreglos en el jardín. Se había puesto en el plan de tener un cultivo de tomates y la verdad le iba bastante bien o como yo a veces decía "simplemente se le daba"

Admiraba y quería mucho a mi madre, es probablemente la persona que más amo en este planeta. Siempre que la necesito esta para mí, aunque a veces yo no la merezca por las acciones malas que cometo o que pensé en algún momento.

Como cuando creía que ella en realidad no era mi verdadera madre y el menosprecie. Me arrepentí enormemente de ello. Mi madre es mi madre, ella siempre cuido y velo por mí. Me crio con amor y cariño y yo nunca debí dudar de ella, pero mi estupidez me llevo a ello.

Lo bueno es que ella es una persona de buen corazón y me perdono mis faltas.

Bueno, es de buen corazón mientras este de buen humor porque cuando no, no hay corazón que se salve.

Ni siquiera el coronita de mi padre se salva.

Y digo coronita porque se podría decir que malcría un "poco" a mi padre, y la primera demostración esta en esa siembra de tomates que cuida con mucho amor.

Sé que a mi padre le fascinan los tomates porque lo vi y porque yo lo herede de él. Pero a mí nunca mama me hizo un cultivo de tomates naturales en casa. Siempre los compro.

Y no es que este celosa, es que solo es distinto al antes. Antes mama solo estaba para mí y ahora está para papa y en segundo plano quedo yo.

Cuando era chica me preguntaba siempre como fue el primer beso de mis padres, si había sido romántico.

Ahora que los veo en vivo en directo como que se me pasa. Bueno las primeras veces que los vi me causaba mucha alegría y emoción, incluso yo me sonrojaba. Si, las primeras veces.

Ya para la décima como que se me pasó la alegría y emoción, ya me daba cosita y más aún cuando una vez llegue a casa temprano y me los encontré en una situación un poco incomoda.

Decir que mis padres no sienten amor incondicional el uno por el otro es pura mentira. Ellos se aman, créanme yo lo vi y tiempo después en la noche los escuche, con mis propios ojitos y oídos lamentablemente.

Algo que sin duda ningún hijo quiere ver de sus padres por más admiración y curiosidad que tengan.

Si vamos al caso, mi relación con papá es complicada solo porque no hemos tenido el momento especial para hablarlo directamente el uno con el otro.

No es que no sepa nada en absoluto de él, si no es más bien el hecho que no entiendo algunas cosas y como que su comportamiento me molesta, muchas veces. Sobre todo, lo admito, es principalmente el hecho de compartir el cariño de mi madre.

Como ya lo he dicho nunca antes me había tocado estar con alguien más además de mama y mucho menos compartirla. Siempre quise conocer y pasar tiempo con mi padre, pero solo yo.

Y ahora como que esta papá y es emocionante pero también molesto.

Mi madre ya no solo me atiende a mí, ¡también lo atiende a él!

El jardincito con tomates, la cena que el desee, el desayuno que el prefiera, el color que a él le guste… En todo está metido él.

Y mejor ni hablemos de su personalidad con complejo de tsundere, siempre con cara seria y acciones tan extrañas. ¡No sé cómo mama se enamoró de él!

Ni siquiera sé cómo puede besarlo todos los días ¡pero lo hace! Porque por más que ponga una cara de "estoy oliendo mierda y no me gusta fuera de la casa" dentro de ella es una persona un poco más diferente.

No es que vive con una sonrisa y mucho menos habla más, simplemente como ya dije tiene acciones extrañas.

Como por ejemplo cuando mamá lo besa todas las mañanas antes de que se valla, nunca sonríe (como mi madre) pero le dice gracias.

Díganme quien le dice gracias a alguien después de besarse. ¡Yo no sé! Pero creo que la gente normal no.

O por ejemplo sus monosílabos, el tipo no sale de los "Mnn" "Hnm" o el re-contra conocido "Mnp"

Nunca me olvidare de la vez que estábamos cenando, en silencio obviamente y el estiro su único brazo para apuntar la sal con el dedo índice y decir "Mnp" que en idioma Sasuke (según mi madre) significaba "Sarada pásame la sal"

Si, definitivamente no soporto eso.

Pero bueno, me jure llevarme bien y tener una buena relación con este tipo.

O eso espero.

-Sarada cielo, ayúdame con la cena- La voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno má- le respondí- ¿Que cenamos?

\- Omusubi con Okaka- Me respondió con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa.

Ohh, que raro, la comida favorita de **él**.

Si definitivamente, en esta casa había una pequeña preferencia hacia ese hombre.

Preparar la comida con mama siempre era divertido, la verdad era que a mí me gustaba mucho la cocina, me hacía sentir mucho mejor, me relajaba sobre todo.

Al terminar me dedique a poner la mesa, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría mi padre.

-Estoy en casa- la voz de papá se escuchó perfectamente y eso que él nunca hablaba fuerte. Mnn, con razón por las noches se escucha todo perfectamente.

-Bienvenido a casa- vociferamos con mi madre, mientras que esta lo recibía con un abrazo y beso. Uhg, yo ya no quiero ver eso.

Papá se acercó a mí y me saludo con un poke* y yo me sonroje, el no acostumbraba a hacer eso. Simplemente le sonreí, no sabía su intención pero ante la duda yo no fui.

La cena transcurrió normal, mamá nos preguntó como de costumbre como nos había ido como de costumbre le respondimos que "lo normal".

-Y, ¿Cómo pasaste tu día?-Le pregunte, para ser cordial.

-¡Excelente! Hoy me cruce con Ino y…- Si, mama habla mucho, a veces con papá en mutuo silencio acordamos hacer como que la escuchamos- Y entonces recordamos esa vez que nos peleamos por el regalo para Naruto y Hinata y fue ¡muy gracioso! Y hablando de Naruto… Familia, les informo que ¡a partir de mañana vuelvo al cuerpo Shinobi!- Espera, que dijo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte, mamá saldrá, eso es nuevo.

-Así es cariño, mañana saldré de misión después de muchos años- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y yo? ¿Con quién quedare?- Nunca estuve solo, porque vamos, estaré sola verdad… a menos que, no imposible mamá jamás lo haría.

-Cielo tú te quedaras con tu padre ¿No te parece genial?- Y que te digo…

 **Nota de la autora: ¿** Y? ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merece un Rewiew?

Como ya les dije es mi primer fic con ellos y decidí hacerlo así, espero que les haya gustado, yo me mate de risa imaginándolo.

¿Están contento con el final del gaiden?

Todos están invitados a contármelo y de paso decirme que les pareció el capítulo.

O sea que les estoy diciendo que comenten igual aunque no les haya gustado, aunque sea para saludar. De pasadita o como quieran…

Muchos saludos!


	3. Chapter 3:Situaciones

**Conviviendo con papá.**

 **Nota autora:** ¡Buenas a todos! Un beso grande a aquellas personas que comentaron.

Bueno para los que preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo, les comunico que los capítulos se subirán por semana, o sea uno por cada semana.

Este capítulo sale hoy, pero los días de actualización son los jueves.

O sea que los jueves salen los caps (es para seguir manteniendo la tradición)

 **Situaciones…**

-Padre ¿esto de verdad se come?- Pregunte mirando lo que se suponía era una abundante porción de battera*.

-Hnn- Vaya que respuesta…

-Padre ahora que convivimos en soledad creo que hay que poner reglas- Este tipo me iba a escuchar- Desde ya te digo que odio tus malditos monosílabos y mucho menos los entiendo. Así que si queremos vivir con armonía y paz te recomiendo que vayas hablando un poquito más y de seguido en lo posible.

Desde el lunes que estábamos ambos en soledad y la relación no es que haya cambiado mucho que digamos. Era día jueves y los alimentos que había preparado mamá ya se habían acabado, así como los demás víveres.

Y la despensa pudo haber aguantado más pero, anoche cayeron de visita Chouchou, Bolt y Mitsuki.

Y podría decir que si tuviera que elegir entre las opciones de invitar a comer a 100 hombres en ayunas y ese trio, juro que no dudaría dos veces en tirarme de cabeza a la primera opción.

Pero bueno, ellos son buena gente.

Volviendo a la situación en cuestión, la cosa era que mientras hoy yo fui a la academia, mi padre se había quedado en casa y bueno… se podría decir que su mejor amiga no es la cocina.

Yo como buena niña intente mejorar nuestra relación pero falle en la mayoría de mis intentos y como que ya me canse.

-Padre ¿me estas escuchando?- El solo me miraba con cara de nada, ni siquiera pestañea, no, esperen, acaba de hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga Sarada?- ¡Existen los milagros! Acaba de armar una oración.

-Quiero serte sincera, me molesta que cada vez que te pregunto algo me respondas con monosílabos, quiero que me hables, con oraciones largas y firmes, con coherencia en lo posible, así como yo te hablo y como la gente normal te habla- Era hora de poner las cosas en claro- Y otra cosa ¿se puede saber qué haces todo el maldito día?- Puede que esté un poco cabreada…

-Antes que nada quiero que te dirijas a mí con respeto. Soy tu padre Sarada no alguno de tus amigos- Por el amor de Dios. ¡Mi padre me estaba llamando la atención! Me siento rara, siento que mis mejillas arden- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si papá- Respondí obediente. Decir esas palabras me hizo sentir extraña y feliz al mismo tiempo, el primer llamado de atención que me hace mi padre. Creo que mi enojo desapareció.

\- Bueno. En primer es lo que había para comer- Suspiro- Y lo demás, bien como te habrás dado cuenta no soy una persona muy comunicativa pero si así lo deseas hablare y me comunicare de manera más expresiva. Y en cuanto a lo último, se podría decir que atiendo asuntos importantes- Termino de responderme de manera calma.

Wow, que fácil y tranquilo sonó eso.

-¿Puedo saber de qué van esos asuntos importantes?- Me entro una repentina curiosidad de saber a qué se dedicaba mi padre mientras no estaba de misión.

-Supongo que sí. Me paso el día en la oficina del Hokague planificando misiones futuras además de planes- ¿Todos los días hace lo mismo? Bueno las misiones que siempre toma son peligrosas, supongo que llevan mucha planificación y esas cosas.

-¿O sea que pasas toda la mañana con el Séptimo?-Trate de sonar tranquila pero creo que no me salió, hasta yo escuche mi voz de emocionada. Y es que, era algo que nadie sabe pero la verdad es que yo admiro mucho al Séptimo, es más cuando sea grande yo también seré Hokague. Es mi mayor sueño, el cual estoy decidida a cumplir desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Si- Respondió en un tono raro, tal vez por mi entusiasmo al referirme al Hokage, eso o porque estaba hablando con la boca llena- ¿Y qué haces tú diariamente?- Me pregunto de repente- Ya que tú me haces preguntas creo que tengo derecho de hacértelas también ¿no?- Sonrió de medio lado tras decir lo último.

-¿Yo? Pues, voy a la academia y después suelo ir a pasar el rato con mis amigos- Lo de siempre, mamá siempre me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera mientras no afecte a nadie.

-¿Tienes muchos amigos?¿Quiénes son?- Su tono de voz sonó curioso.

\- Y son unos cuantos, están Chouchou, Bolt y Mitsuki, después están mis otros compañeros. Pero los más cercanos son ellos tres- Y a los que más apreciaba, aunque los chicos siempre me causan dolores de cabeza.

-¿Son esos tres que anoche se devoraron todo lo que había?- Levanto una ceja.

-Sí, así es- Malditos hambrientos, por culpa de ellos hoy estaba cenando battera* que para colmo estaba mal hecha.

La noche transcurrió más o menos así. Papá y yo nos conocimos aún más, me pregunto las cosas que me gustaban, las que no, las que me eran irrelevantes, lo que hacíamos con mamá mientras él no estaba, mis sueños, mis anhelos y si me gustaba algún chico.

Cuando le respondí que mi sueño y anhelo más grande era ser Hokage se sorprendió bastante ya que su rostro de absoluto asombro no lo pudo ocultar, pero reacciono en cuanto reacciono me sonrió y dijo:

"Si es lo que más deseas nunca te rindas en ello, lucha con todo lo que tengas y cúmplelo"

Yo me emocione tanto que fui hacia él y lo abrase fuerte, el correspondió mi abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente. Eso fue tan fuerte para mí que tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía. Aunque falle enormemente en ello, papá me dijo que no llorara y me dedico palabras muy lindas.

Esa noche los dos nos hicimos muy unidos. El me conto cosas de la familia, de mis abuelos y del tío Itachi. Cuando le pregunte porque siempre tenía la manía de hacerme pokes* a mí y a veces a mamá, me respondió que era algo que Tio Itachi siempre le hacía y que para el significaba mucho, como una muestra de cariño, me dijo.

También me relato de algunas cosas que solía hacer en sus viajes o las malas pasadas que le toco vivir.

Me di cuenta de que cuando papá entraba en confianza era un hombre bastante conversador, no como el séptimo claro, pero pasaba.

Descubrimos que teníamos algunos gustos similares o preferencias en las comidas, colores y lugares.

Antes de irnos a dormir quedamos en que iríamos a hacer las compras juntos en la mañana siguiente y otras compras más, que el necesitaba.

Esa noche dormí con una enorme sonrisa.

Era sencillamente precioso. Su forma rectangular y a la vez cuadrada, su olor más que delicioso, su textura suave y su sabor semi-amargo.

Le di otra mordida y lo saboreé.

¡Riquísimo!

Es increíble que exista algo tan maravillosamente delicioso, lo amo sencillamente lo amo, debería decirlo.

-No sabes cuánto te amo delicioso chocolate semi-amargo- Y le dedique otra mordida. Definitivamente lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Vamos Sarada-chan, deja de mezquinar y convídame un poco- Que tipo tan fastidioso, la verdad.

-Bolt, ya te he dicho que no te lo voy a convidar, en mi vida he convidado un chocolate no sé porque sigues insistiendo si bien sabes de ello- Y le pegue otra mordida- Además, este chocolate es súper especial.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto mientras se limpiaba la baba.

-Este chocolate es súper especial porque fue mi padre quien me lo compro- Dije con un pequeño sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, estaba tan feliz de estar bien con papá, en mi imaginación papá era como un súper héroe junto con Naruto-sama. Eran mis dos modelos de hombres perfectos a quienes admiraba con demencia.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno que ahora te lleves bien con tu padre Sarada-chan! Pero… ¿No es acaso que Sakura-san te prohibió comer chocolates por unos cuantos meses?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno, sí. Pero mamá no está aquí, además fue un regalo de mi padre y él tiene tanta autoridad sobre mi como mamá, o sea que si el me lo permitió está perfectamente bien-Eso era verdad, además papá dijo que no le diría a mamá que yo había comido chocolate, claro.

-Mmm, y ¿puedo saber cómo es que te regalo un chocolate?- Se puso en pose pensativa al estilo Uzumaki, ya había visto a Himawari hacer exactamente lo mismo. Me pregunto dónde estará esa enana-Digo no, te acuerdas que yo estuve presente ese día en el que Sakura-san partió y me acuerdo perfectamente que le prohibió a Sasuke-san darte chocolates y lo amenazo con que si lo hacia lo iba a castrar- Que tipo metido este.

-Bien y ¿para qué diablos quieres saber eso Bolt?-Pregunte molesta mientras seguía comiendo el chocolate.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Sakura-san lo amenazo con castrarlo y echarlo de la casa, no sé, como que me da curiosidad saber por qué Sasuke-san decidió arriesgarse y desobedecer tal orden con tal amenaza. Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre le teme a tu madre…- Que observador.

-Buena observación. Bueno te contare la verdad- Trague un poco de saliva y decidí contarle lo que en realidad paso y como recibí mi droga, digo el chocolate- Ayer con papá fuimos a comprar al supermercado lo que faltaba para la casa y mientras estábamos esperando en la caja, yo le hacía preguntas de cuando era más joven, en un momento yo le pregunte con quien se dio su primer beso. El tardo en responderme y me dijo que con mamá, yo insistí y le pregunte qué sintió en su primer beso. Y el tomo unas cuantas barras de mi chocolate favorito y me las dio. De pronto olvide que le estaba preguntando hasta ahora, al final no me respondió sobre sus ello- Le di el ultimo mordisco a mi chocolate para después sacar otro- Pero no importa porque yo y mi amado chocolate estamos juntos otra vez- Dije con tono muy feliz.

¡Yo amo el chocolate!

-Así que eso fue lo que paso… Oye Sarada, ¿no quieres acompañarme esta tarde?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué?

\- A lo de Ino-san. Quiero saber unas cuantas cosas sobre mi padre y creí que querrías venir teniendo en cuenta de tu gran admiración por él- Su mirada estaba centrada en mi gran chocolate.

-¡Me encantaría Bolt! ¡Gracias!- Le dije emocionada, quería saber más sobre Naruto-san, mi gran héroe (Incluso más que papá)-Espera Bolt, dime ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre tu padre?- Y es que a Bolt le importaba un comino lo que le pasaba al Hokage.

-Simple y pura curiosidad, dicen que me parezco bastante a él, pero solo lo dicen y quiero saber si es verdad. Y quien mejor que Ino-san para enterarte de ello…

-Buen punto- Yo también podría preguntarle sobre mis padres.

-Sarada-chan- me llamo- ¿Me convidas un poco de tu nuevo chocolate?

Lo mire por un largo rato y pestañee varias veces, yo nunca convidaba mi chocolate, nunca.

-Bueno, pero solo la puntita…

La florería Yamanaka siempre contaba con flores preciosas y siempre encontraba mí a mi favorita: La dalia roja.

Me encantaba esa flor, según Ino-san era una flor que significaba una promesa de amor por siempre. "Te querré siempre" es un significado cursi, pero a mí me gusta.

Volviendo al mundo, estábamos Bolt y yo esperando que Ino-san terminara de atender uno clientes. Le había mandado un mensaje a papá, si, a su celular.

El mismo día que fuimos por las compras para la casa, papá me había pedido que lo acompañe a comprarse uno y entre los dos elegimos uno de los nuevos modelos, en un precioso color azul.

Solte una enorme carcajada al recordar cuando llegamos a casa y le enseñe a usarlo.

-¿Se te cruzaron los cables?- La voz de Bolt delato su mofa.

-Cállate idiota- Le dije en forma sutil. Nadie me llamaba loca y menos utilizando el sarcasmo. Ambos nos miramos con odio.

-Vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí- La voz de Ino-san interrumpió nuestras miradas.

-Buenas tardes Ino-san- Saludamos los dos con respeto.

-Hola niños, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Ino-san seré sincero. Vinimos porque queremos que nos cuente como eran de niños nuestros padres, sobre todo el mío- Bolt hablo por los dos. Yo solo me dedique a asentir para luego sacar otro de mis tantos chocolates.

-Mmm, ¿quieren que les cuente como eran sus padres en la academia y su relación entre ambos?

Los dos asentimos.

Ella se acomodó mejor detrás del mostrador y llevo su mano al mentor.

-Bueno, comenzare con el Hokague- Bolt solo asintió y yo sonreí- El séptimo de niño era muy molesto y siempre quería llamar la atención de todos, su sueño de chico siempre fue el mismo, ser Hokague y que todos en la aldea lo reconozcan como un héroe- En mi mente comencé a imaginarlo, mi madre me conto que el Séptimo sufrió mucho en su niñez, que ningún aldeano lo quería y no dejaban que sus hijos jueguen con él. Imaginar eso, su sufrimiento, su soledad y verlo ahora, como el héroe y gran hombre que es me hacía sentir muy feliz y a la vez sentía orgullo por él.

Ino-san nos relató de sus vivencias, algunas aventuras, lo que en ese momento ella y la gente pensaban de él. Y lo mismo con papá, pero desde el punto de vista de ella y de las demás chicas. Menciono que mi madre y ella eran rivales por el amor de mi papá. Que al final le causo gracia porque al final mi madre se lo gano. Aunque según ella, mi madre siempre fue el único amor para papá. Yo también no dudo de ello.

-La amistad de sus padres siempre estuvo mezclada con su rivalidad. Siempre peleaban, pero en el fondo ambos se querían y comprendían mucho-Suspiro-Supongo que eso fue una de las cosas por las que siempre estuvieron juntos.

-¿Hay más razones?- Pregunto Bolt muy interesado, Durante algunos momentos del relato me di cuenta que se había emocionado. Me encantaría que el mejorara la relación con su padre. Naruto-san es un gran hombre y un gran modelo a seguir.

Siempre en mi imaginación cuando nombraban a mi padre y al Hokage los veía a ambos sobre la sima de una montaña, con sus ropas y cabellos flameando por el perfecto viento, ambos viendo el atardecer, mientras las olas del mar golpeaban las rocas.

Un paisaje digno de héroes.

De los hombres a los que más admiraba en el mundo.

De mis héroes.

Algún día me casare con un hombre que sea como ellos.

Mientras yo fantaseaba con mis modelos a seguir y buscar Ino-san seguía hablando.

-Bueno además de su rivalidad y similitudes, creo que a ambos los unió su primer beso- Espera, ¿Qué?

-¿Su primer beso? No entiendo- Y no lo entendía, ¿acaso ellos recibieron su primer beso en la misma época? Pero si mamá me dijo que papá la beso de grande, además que el en ese entonces era muy tímido.

Bolt tenía cara de no entender igual que yo.

-¿Que acaso no lo saben? El primer beso de ambos fue entre ellos dos- ¿Qué?

-Ino-san con todos mis respetos, pero creo que se está confundiendo, según tengo entendido, el primer beso de mi padre fue con mi madre y fue en la luna- Bolt tenía una cara de extrañeza terrible.

-No cariño, el primer beso de tu padre, fue con Sasuke-kun en la academia, frente a todos nuestros compañeros- Dijo sonriendo- Además tengo entendido que se besaron más de una vez.

Me quede helada.

El primer beso de mis héroes…

Fue…

¡ENTRE ELLOS!

En mi mente, la imagen de que sostenía de ellos mirando el atardecer con aire a héroes se distorsiono y cambio.

Ahora el paisaje era similar, pero en vez de estar ambos parados con sus ropas flameando, estaban ambos abrazados y besándose, detrás de ellos solo había una cabaña y el aire que corría era el mismo de secreto en la montaña…

 **Nota autora** : Sip así los dejo.

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior.

Y quiero pedir mil disculpas, porque este capítulo debió salir ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo.

Mis disculpas por eso.

Bueno, las cosas en la historia quedaron así. Al parecer Sarada va sufrir un trauma y con Bolt ya veremos.

En cuanto a Sasuke, no sé, se me hace que se le va a complicar.

Y Naruto ni les cuento.

Mis saludos, nos leemos el próximo jueves.


	4. Complicación

**Complicación.**

Narra Sasuke.

El sonido de las teclas de la computadora era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, además de mi respiración, claro.

Termine de escribir el informe que debía entregar a Naruto por correo y bebí un sorbo de mi té.

Me detuve a pensar un segundo en como cambiaban las cosas a través del tiempo. Cada día me sorprendía más de la tecnología. Me di cuenta en algún momento que era algo adictiva.

Desde que Sarada me había enseñado cómo funcionaba, no había parado de utilizarla en ningún momento.

Desde cuentas en redes sociales hasta en los foros de compras online, incluso en un foro especial de novelas y expresión divina.

Obviamente esto nadie lo sabía, Sasuke Uchiha debe mantener una reputación.

Una imagen que cuidar.

Por esa única razón mis nombres de usuarios no tenían nada que ver conmigo, como por ejemplo "Amolostomates" en el foro de expresión divina.

Los únicos que si podía hacer visible eran los de las compras online que si poseían mi nombre.

Todo estaba específicamente controlado para que el idiota de Naruto no lograra encontrarme. Ni en la mínima oportunidad.

El teléfono celular sonó avisando la llegada de un mensaje de Sarada.

*Papi llegare un poco más tarde.*

Sonreí ante lo escrito para responderle un simple "Ok"

Sarada sin lugar a dudas es lo mejor que la vida me pudo traer.

La amo mucho, tanto como a su madre e incluso un poco más.

Es tan hermosa e inteligente y tiene expresiones tan vivas.

Si, sin lugar a dudas es una hermosura.

Aunque a veces su fuerza y carácter me asusta un poco.

Y es que debía heredar el maldito carácter de Sakura.

O tal vez sea el hecho de que paso los últimos diez años conviviendo con ella, pobre hija mía, soportar el temperamento de su madre seguro no fue fácil.

El solo hecho de recordar el terror que causaba tener a Sakura enfurecida me ponía la piel de gallina.

Hay veces que comprendo un poco la lentitud mental de Naruto. Con tantos golpes que se ganó de Sakura es inevitable que no haya salido ileso.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que pobre los puños de mi mujer…

Flash Back.

Nos encontrábamos en un bosque, a orillas del rió. La posición del sol indicaba que eran más de las doce del mediodía, una fogata cocía dos peces de tamaño suficiente como para llenarnos.

Yo me encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol entre las sombras de este admirando en silencio la naturaleza, a mi lado se encontraba Sakura leyendo una revista que se había comprado en la mañana.

No hacía más de tres meses que habíamos empezado nuestro recorrido, el mismo tiempo casi que llevábamos de casados.

Nuestra convivencia y relación cada día me sorprendía más. Nunca pensé que Sakura podía ser tan buena compañera de viajes, se acoplaba perfectamente a mí, desde que habíamos comenzamos a viajar juntos, me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado y crecido.

Y no lo voy a ocultar, cada día me enamoraba más de ella. Simplemente la amaba y saber que ella me correspondía me llenaba completamente.

Mi corazón solo le pertenecía a ella y nadie más.

Durante ese tiempo que había viajado solo, no había parado de pensar en si ella me seguiría esperando, que si me seguiría queriendo y aún más si me había perdonado de todo lo que yo había hecho.

En mis tiempos libres eso me tenía muy preocupado, yo amaba a Sakura, desde que éramos niños, aunque nunca lo había admitido claro.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- El grito de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos-¡Estos tipos son inútiles! ¿Cómo diablos han conseguido ganar un premio por algo tan significante como esto! ¡SHANNARO!- Algo duro impacto sobre mi estómago y lo siguiente que sentí fue como la sensación de volar muy alto.

La sorpresa del golpe me dejo tan sorprendido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando aterricé sobre un gran árbol de una manera poco agraciada, golpeándome con el impacto gran parte de mi rostro (por no decir que casi pierdo todos los dientes).

Fin flash back.

Recuerdo a Sakura correr hacia mí y disculparse una y otra vez mientras curaba mis heridas. Tampoco olvidare el moretón que me acompaño dos meses después de ello.

Ese día aprendí dos cosas muy importantes sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Nunca hacer enfadar a Sakura y mucho menos estar cerca de ella cuando lee revistas de luchas.

Siempre y cuando quieras conocer a tus nietos.

Mire la hora y decidí pedir la cena. No se me daban mucho las artes gastronómicas así que a Sarada no le importaría.

Decidí encargar Yakitori* teniendo en cuenta que poseía abundante carne de pollo y era una de las carnes favoritas de ella.

En el transcurso de la tarde pase meditando, bueno gran parte de ella, pues Sakura llamo y quedo hablándome más de media hora preguntando por la casa, sus plantas, la niña y por mí. Me conto que volvería en unos días y que todo iba de maravilla.

Me pareció perfecto, poseía dos días para tirar las flores marchitas a falta de riego del jardín y comprar unas nuevas. Además de reponer su masajeador de pies que misteriosamente se rompió.

Cosas que suceden cuando los aparatos no traen manual.

Mire el celular por primera vez después de haber encargado la cena y decidí mandarle una mensaje a Sarada, era muy tarde para que estuviese fuera de casa.

Iba por la mitad del mensaje cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta, minutos después apareció ante mi vista el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija.

Supuse que algo andaba mal, caminaba con la cabeza baja y parecía temblar.

-¿Sucede algo hija?- Pregunte preocupado.

Ella solo levanto su rostro, me miro y comenzó a llorar de una manera que jamás vi en mi vida.

Fin pov Sasuke.

 **En otro lugar…**

Esa noticia había sido impactante para él, sabía que ese tipo era un viejo de mierda, idiota y estúpido. Pero en su corta vida había imaginado algo de tal gravedad como lo que se enteró en esa tarde.

Suspiro.

La verdad era que no le había afectado tanto, solo le sorprendió un poco. No podía decir lo mismo de su compañera quien se había hecho un mar de lágrimas después de salir de aquella florería.

Bueno, quien le mandaba a ella a poner en pedestales a esos hombres, especialmente a su padre que desde lejos se le notaba lo idiota.

Diviso su casa a unas cuantas cuadras y acelero un poco el paso. Seguramente su madre le daría un sermón por llegar tarde y no avisar.

Bufo.

-Espero que no esté tan enfada y que Hima no se haya atragantado con mi cena. Maldita enana glotona- Bufo por segunda vez.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

-Ese viejo de mierda no se salvara de esta ¡ **Dettebasa**!

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo y también porque hoy es sábado y debía actualizarse el jueves.

Además de que el capítulo es corto.

Les debo una a todos los que siguen este fic.

Y como les debo una a todos, pueden cobrersela pidiéndome lo que quieran ver en la historia.

Cambiando de tema, quiero que me respondan algo.

¿Por qué creen o les parece que Sakura Haruno es un personaje tan odiado?

Tengo esa pregunta en mente porque en la mañana del día viernes vi a muchos quejarse y enfadarse porque en Boruto SD, Sasuke aprobó a boruto (como su alumno)después de que este haya hecho un jutsu sexy de Sakura (en donde solo era cubierta por un delantal y nada mas). Habia gente enfadada por el hecho de que Sasuke había caído o le había gustado ver a Sakura así.

Me enfado bastante ver la poca aceptación que existe sobre el hecho de que a Sasuke le guste Sakura. Muchas personas se enojaron al ver que el interés de Sasuke en su esposa y empezaron a insultar a la pareja quejándose porque estos dos no tenían beso propio.

Yo pensé que Naruto era un Shonen.

Bueno.

Les mando saludos y besos.

Dejen su comentario y opinión. No sean ratones o flojos para escribir, bien yo se quienes vienen a ver si actualize.

Pd y ATENCION: Me tome la molestia estas semanas en buscar y pasar tiempo con personas parecidas a Sasuke y con ello escribí.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5: El Plan

**Nota autora : **Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuesen míos haría de la vida de Sasuke un chiste.

 **El Plan.**

POV Sasuke.

El silencio era mi único acompañante en esos momentos mientras me encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Mi preocupación sobre lo que tenía Sarada iba creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba y el hecho de que ella se había encerrado en su habitación no me ayudaba para nada.

Me sentía herido, enormemente. Ella no quería que la toque y mucho menos que este cerca de ella, eso me había dicho antes de correr arriba y encerrarse en su habitación.

Yo la había seguido y preguntado qué era lo que sucedía, pero su respuesta me había dejado impactado.

*No quiero estar cerca de ti ahora papá*

No comprendo que es lo que sucedió en el transcurso del día para que ahora no quiera estar a mi lado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Esta mañana éramos tan cercanos y llenos de amor.

¿Y ahora?

Ella no me quería cerca.

No encontraba nada que me hiciera comprender la situación, no había hecho nada malo, ni nada que no fuera de su agrado.

Entonces ¿qué?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la canción "Thank you for loving me"

Justo ahora pensé. Una llamada de **Sakura.**

-Hola- Me apresure a contestar, después de todo se trataba de mi **mujer**.

-¡Cariño!- Su encantadora voz se escuchó a través del teléfono celular- ¡Es bueno escucharte! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué comieron? ¿Qué tal el clima? ¿ **Qué le paso a Sarada**?

 **Mierda**.

Ella lo sabía.

¡Maldito sea sexto sentido de madre!

Tome en poco de aire y respondí.

-Se podría decir que ella se encuentra bien físicamente- Bueno, eso era verdad.

Silencio.

-¿Me podrías explicar que sucede **Sasuke-kun**?- Un sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, hace mucho que Sakura no me llamaba así, solo cuando estaba molesta conmigo- ¿Qué le has hecho Sasuke?- Su tono era de enfado.

-No lo sé- Respondí- Veras o que sucedió fue…

Y así me le conté lo que sucedió durante ese día y el comportamiento de Sarada cuando llego.

Sakura cuida de nuestra hija como si fuera su más preciado tesoro (como yo) pero ella no soporta el hecho de que Sarada se sienta mal en lo sentimental y otras cosas más.

Al final de mi relato se la escuchaba más tranquila, es más, lo estaba.

-Cariño no te aflijas tanto- Me dijo con ella muy tranquila- Seguro le llego el periodo.

-Ah, era eso- Senti un gran alivio.

Solo era eso.

A Sarada le había llegado la regla, eso explicaba su comportamiento.

 **Esperen un momento.**

Mi niña.

Tenia.

La regla.

-¡¿Que?!-

Fin Pov Sasuke.

* * *

Boruto POV.

Revise el plan por última vez.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Idea perfecta.

Diseño perfecto.

Broma perfecta.

Y además le generaría buenos beneficios.

Un libro con los mejores momentos del Séptimo hokage, amistades y lazos enumerados y capturados en imágenes, secretos (Vergonsos obviamente) y curiosidades.

Y de regalo un poster sorpresa con el primer beso de su padre, con nada más y nada menos con Uchiha Sasuke.

Nadie sabría de ello hasta que lo comprasen y mirasen aquella gran imagen que dejaría mal parado al Idiota de su padre.

-¡Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida!- Casi salte ante la emoción de no solo jugarle una buena broma a mi padre, si no también lucrar con ello. ¡Seria el chisme del momento y quedaría para la historia!

-Espero que no estés robándome el crédito hermanito…- La voz tremendamente calida de Himawari hizo que se me calen todos los huesos- Ya sabes, la de que te dio la idea de hacer esto fui yo, además de producir los diseños del libro y hablar con Inojin-kun para que haga los bocetos y la imagen del poster- Mi "adorable hermana" se encontraba de cuclillas junto a mi dedicándome una sonrisa "tierna" que me hizo temblar del miedo.

-Hima no te escuche entrar- Dije tratando de ocultar mi miedo y fallando enormemente.

-Por supuesto que no me has escuchado entrar hermanito, si estas fantaseando con mi idea, no la tuya sino la mía- Abrió los sus ojos mostrando el byakugan en ellos- Como ya hemos quedado tu nombre aparecerá como dueño del proyecto pero solo tendrás el 20% de las ganancias y lo demás será para mí- Me tomo de la chaqueta y me acerco al suyo en forma amenazadora- ¿Me has escuchado?- Pregunto de manera tétrica.

-S-si- Respondí sudando frio.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y una enorme sonrisa inocente se expandió por todo su rostro.

-¡Bien!- Me dijo alegremente y dándome a entender que la Himawari tierna estaba de vuelta.

Himawari Uzumaki.

Hija del héroe de Konoha y la princesa de la familia Hyuga, una dulzura extremadamente tierna para cualquier mortal sobre esta tierra. La luz de la familia.

Eso es lo que la gente sabía y veía. Y en parte era verdad pero Himawari no era una verdadera ternura en vida, no era tonta ni inocente. Mi pequeña hermana es alguien de quien temer, su dulce sonrisa oculta una infinita maldad sin piedad. Su carácter que parece tranquilo en realidad es fuerte e imponente.

Nunca me olvidare cuando su verdadera personalidad salió a flote, estábamos peleando por un oso de peluche que era de ella, entre las peleas el oso termino sin cabeza y Hima muy enojada tanto, que ese día hasta mi padre quedo inconsciente.

Hima es de temer, papá dice que se parece mucho a la abuela Kushina cuando se enojaba.

La cuestión es que nunca hay que hacerla enojar y estaremos todos felices.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hima?- Pregunte una vez que mi terror paso.

-Vine por tu juego portátil, quiero jugar a ese juego de terror que está ahí- Respondió para después extender una mano y hacerme una seña que indicaba que se lo dé.

-No es que sea malo pero no debes jugar a esos juegos Hima, además es tarde y mañana debes ir a la academia- Le reproche. Mi fase de hermano mayor había comenzado.

-Deberías dármelo hermanito, a menos claro que quisieras que le diga a mama que tienes unas páginas raras en tu computadora- Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

Mierda.

Me había olvidado de eliminar el historial.

Fin POV Boruto.

* * *

ESPECIAL: Porque las amigas no se mienten.

-Creo que Mitsuki gusta de mí- Dijo una Castaña media rubia de ojos ámbar.

-Me lo suponía- Respondió sarcásticamente su acompañante de cabellos negros.

-¡Te hablo enserio Sarada!- Le grito la castaña medio rubia.

-¡Esta bien! Pero no grites, la gente nos mira Chouchou- Suspiro Sarada.

-Bueno, bueno no te enojes- Rodo sus ojos- Deberías trabajar tu mal carácter Sarada, cada día te enfadas más.

Un tic le dio a la chica de cabellos negros.

-Tu deberías dejar de nombrar tanto los defectos de los demás y tratar de poner más atención en nuestra practica Chouchou- Dijo antes de lanzar unos kunais dar justo en el blanco de todos sus objetivos- Bien.

Chouchou miro con atención como entrenaba su mejor amiga, no tenía muchas ganas de entrenar ese día pero tampoco quería ir a su casa y estar con sus padres.

Últimamente se sentía extraña y no se hallaba en ningún lugar, estaba pasando por momentos difíciles.

Sarada dejo su entrenamiento por un momento y miro a su amiga un buen rato, hace días la notaba incomoda pero no se había dado el momento para preguntarle que tenía.

Se acercó hacia ella se sentó a su lado tomándole ambas manos y dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto mirando esos ojos que según ella poseían un precioso color, uno de sus favoritos sin duda.

La de tez morena mantuvo la mirada por unos minutos y después la bajo, suspirando en el momento.

-Me siento rara- respondió en voz baja.

-¿Rara? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-No sé, es como si sintiera que no hay lugar para mí en este mundo- Su tono de voz demostraba amargura.

Sarada la abrazo fuerte.

-Tienes un lugar en este mundo por eso estas aquí, por eso viniste y por eso vinimos todos a cumplir algo. Además, tienes un lugar sobre esta tierra y está en mi corazón, eres mi mejor amiga Chouchou, eres muy especial para mí aunque muchas veces seas molesta, tengas un ego enorme, te ames demasiado y siempre me ganes en las competencias de comida- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La de ojos miel respondió el abrazo y pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Sarada y eres muy especial para mí aunque seas testaruda, gruñona, aprovechadora y tengas esas extrañas tendencias a acosar a personas.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Sarada para luego comenzar a reír junto a Chouchou- ¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias por animarme en mi momento de estupidez- Le agradeció.

-De nada, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Después de todo…

-Somos mejores amigas y siempre estaremos la una para la otra- término de decir Chouchou.

Sean cosas buenas o malas.

Sean cosas lindas o feas.

Siempre se los dirán en la cara.

Las muy desgraciadas de tus amigas…

Fin.

 **Nota autora:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo un sueño tremendo creo que son las dos de la mañana pero pude terminar el capítulo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

 **Maytelu:** Interesante reflexión. Boruto SD es un one-shot que salió para el prestreno de la peli. Esta bueno me causo mucha gracia, todavía no lo traducen al español creo.

 **Silvin Lewis Uchiha:** Como veras cumplí con tu deseo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado cualquier cosa me avisas. Otra cosa, me encanto tu fic (ya sabes cuál).

 **Ares-sama:** No me causo gracia el chiste, no es lo tuyo, seguí no más con el drama que por ahí vas bien.

 **Cinlayj2:** Ahí la tienes corazón espero que te guste.

 **Yommi20:** Apoyo tu opinión y comentario de este y el otro fic.

 **Marianto023:** Tú me hiciste muy feliz.

 **Miharu:** entiendo ese odio hacia Sasuke a mí también me agarra. Pero me puse a pensar algo acá abajo lo cuento.

 **Creo** que Sakura ama de esa forma a Sasuke porque ella es una Uchiha y siempre estuvo predestinada a serlo. Se acuerdan lo que dijo el segundo Hokage "Nadie ama más que los Uchihas" Bueno creo que ahí el porqué.

En fin.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que no sean flojos y comenten, se mandan al frente solos cuando lo ponen en favoritos al fic.

Hasta la otra semana, ya no les prometo un día en particular porque al parecer siempre se me complica para publicar.

Saludos!


End file.
